Dustin's New Girlfriend
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Dustin gets a new girlfriend. Megan Parker


**Drake & Josh Cast**

**Main Cast**

**Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

**Josh Peck as Josh Nichols**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker**

**Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols**

**Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols**

**Recurring**

**Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen Dubois**

**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Main Cast**

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks**

**Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks**

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Christopher**** Massey as Michael Barret**

**Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Recurring Cast**

**Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler**

**Christopher Murray as Dean Rivers**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Drake how was your first semester of Pacific Coast Academy?" Josh said.

"It's fun. I made a lot of new friends." Drake said.

"Good for you." Josh said.

"Drake, Josh I made you food." Megan said.

"Thanks." Josh said.

"Wait. What did you do to the food? Did you do something that can make us fall asleep?" Drake said.

"No." Megan said.

"Be nice to your sister." Walter said.

"She cooked for you." Audrey said.

"You've been nice all week." Josh said.

"What do you want from us?" Drake said.

"Nothing. I got myself a boyfriend." Megan said.

"Again?" Drake said.

"Yeah. His name is Dustin." Megan said.

"You talk about Dustin a lot." Josh said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Drake said.

"4 weeks." Megan said.

"Drake isn't that how long you've been at PCA?" Josh said.

"No. I've been there for 2 months." Drake said.

"Shouldn't you be heading back there. It's a long drive." Megan said.

"Oh crap. See ya Josh." Drake said.

"Bye Drake." Josh said.

"Have fun sweetie." Audrey said.

"See ya." Walter said.

"Peace out boob." Megan said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Drake welcome back." Lola said.

"Hey Lola. I'm ready for another semester of PCA." Drake said.

"Well our old roommate Nicole returned so you got moved to the boys dorm." Zoey said.

"Oh." Drake said.

"You'll still see us around." Quinn said.

"So you're Drake?" Nicole said.

"Yes." Drake said.

"You are so hot." Nicole said.

"Thanks." Drake said.

"We missed you Nicole." Zoey said.

"I missed you too." Nicole said.

"Well I'll go to their dorm." Drake said.

(Drake heads to Michael's dorm)

"Hey Drake." Michael said.

"Sup." Chase said.

"Hey Drake." Logan said.

"Sup guys. I'm your roommate now." Drake said.

"We know." Logan said.

"Did you meet Nicole?" Michael said.

"Yea. She looked cute." Drake said.

"You going to try to ask her out?" Chase said.

"I don't know." Drake said.

"Chase has a crush on Zoey." Logan said.

"Logan." Chase said.

"It's okay. I know." Drake said.

"How did you know?" Chase said.

"Michael told me." Drake said.

"Michael." Chase said.

"Sorry." Michael said.

Chapter 3

"Finally it's lunch time." Drake said.

"Guys over here." Zoey said.

"It's great to see you again Nicole." Michael said.

"It's great to be back." Nicole said.

"Zoey you forgot your phone charger in my book bag." Dustin said.

"Thanks Dustin." Zoey said.

"Hey Nicole. Good to see you again." Dustin said.

"You too, Dustin." Nicole said.

"Oh hey Drake." Dustin said.

"Sup Dustin. How are you?" Drake said.

"I'm good. How are you?" Dustin said.

"I'm doing great." Drake said.

"That's good. How are you liking your second semester of PCA?" Dustin said.

"I'm loving it." Drake said.

"That's cool. Oh Zoey I invited my girlfriend over." Dustin said.

"Okay Dustin." Zoey said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Drake said.

"Yeah." Dustin said.

"They've been dating for 4 weeks." Zoey said.

"That's nice." Michael said.

"Oh she's here. I'll go get her." Dustin said.

"I've been away longer than I thought." Nicole said.

"Yeah you have." Quinn said.

"I have heard about you Nicole. You're pretty cool." Lola said.

"You too Lola." Nicole said.

"Guys this is my girlfriend..." Dustin said.

"Megan?!" Drake said.

"Oh hey Drake." Megan said.

Chapter 4

"Megan what are you doing here?!" Drake said.

"Dustin is my boyfriend." Megan said.

"He's your boyfriend?" Drake said.

"Did I stutter?" Megan said.

"How do you two know each other?" Dustin said.

"She's my sister." Drake said.

"He's my brother." Megan said.

"You guys are siblings?" Lola said.

"Yes. Megan shouldn't you be at school?" Drake said.

"My school had a gas leak so Mom and Walter said I could come here to see Dustin." Megan said.

"Of course they did." Drake said.

"Hey Megan has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Carly Shay from iCarly?" Michael said.

"Hmm, let me think. Yes. A lot of people told me that. Thanks for saying it!" Megan said.

"Hey don't yell at Michael. He did nothing wrong." Nicole said.

"Sorry I'm sick of people asking me if I'm Carly. It's so annoying." Megan said.

"It's true. Everywhere we go people ask us if she's Carly." Drake said.

"I know how that feels." Lola said.

"Do people ask you if you're Shelby Marx?" Nicole said.

"Yes. My cousin Tori is or was Shelby Marx." Lola said.

"Was?" Nicole said.

"She stopped in mid 2009 so she can attend Hollywood Arts." Quinn said.

"I heard about that school." Nicole said.

"It's very nice." Chase said.

"Hey girl you're not suppose to be here." Coco said.

"It's cool Coco. She's my girlfriend. She's just visiting." Dustin said.

"Oh well okay." Coco said.

Chapter 5

"Coco are you okay with Megan being here? Even though she's not a student here?" Dustin said.

"Oh I'm okay with it. As long as Dean Rivers doesn't find out." Coco said.

"Find out about what?" Dean Rivers said.

"Nothing." Coco said.

"Hey girl you don't go to school here. Why are you here?" Dean Rivers said.

"It's alright Dean. She's my girlfriend." Dustin said.

"She's also my sister." Drake said.

"I'm just visiting." Megan said.

"Hey Megan I know you're not Carly Shay but there was a student who used to go to school here. Her name is Paige and you look exactly like her." Zoey said.

"She does look like Paige." Quinn said.

"I thought she looked familiar." Logan said.

"Well I'm not her." Megan said.

"We know." Zoey said.

"You just look exactly like her." Chase said.

"Well that's weird." Megan said.

"Dustin I don't want to be mean but your girlfriend has to go." Dean Rivers said.

"It's fine. I was about to go home anyways. Bye Dustin. Bye Dustin's friends and Drake." Megan said.

"Bye Megan. I'll call you." Dustin said.

"Not if I call you first." Megan said.

"Your girlfriend is pretty nice." Dean Rivers said.

"Not to me or my brother." Drake said.

"Oh come on Drake. I doubt she does those pranks to you two." Quinn said.

"Great even you guys don't believe me." Drake said.

"She's a little girl. I'm sure she's just messing with you." Coco said.

"Yeah she's probably only doing it to mess with you guys." Zoey said.

"I doubt it." Drake said.

"Okay lunch time is over. Everyone back to their dorms." Dean Rivers said.

Chapter 6

"So Josh how is your second semester going?" Josh said.

"Alright. Guess who came over?" Drake said.

"Who?" Josh said.

"Megan." Drake said.

"Seriously?" Josh said.

"Yes. Her boyfriend Dustin goes to school here." Drake said.

"What a shocker." Josh said.

"I know right." Drake said.

"Drake is that your brother Josh?" Michael said.

"Yes. Josh this is Michael, Chase, and Logan. Guys this is my brother Josh." Drake said.

"Hey." Josh said.

"Hello." Chase said.

"Sup." Logan said.

"Hey." Michael said.

"Drake told us about you." Chase said.

"Oh he did?" Josh said.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"You seem pretty chill my dude." Michael said.

"Oh um thank you." Josh said.

"Hey Drake." Zoey said.

"What is it Zoey?" Drake said.

"You left your computer outside." Zoey said.

"Dang it." Drake said.

"Who you talking too?" Lola said.

"My brother Josh. Josh meet my other friends Zoey, Lola, Nicole, and Quinn. Zoey is Dustin's brother." Drake said.

"Hey. That Nicole girl is cute" Josh said.

"Why thank you." Nicole said.

"Well I got to go Josh. I'll talk you later." Drake said.

"Okay. I got to get to work or Helen will get mad at me like always." Josh said.

"I heard that." Helen said.

"Oh god. Don't sneak up on me." Josh said.

"I do what I want." Helen said.

"Okay bye Josh." Drake said.

"Bye Drake." Josh said.

"Your brother seems cool." Zoey said.

"Thanks." Drake said.

"He is kind of hot." Quinn said.

"Really?" Drake said.

"Yep." Quinn said.

"But you're hotter." Nicole said.

"Thanks." Drake said.


End file.
